De cendres en poussières
by Kilimiria
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Sherlock et Irène.
1. Cendre

**A/N : **Me revoilà avec un recueil de drabbles sur Sherlock et Irène. J'y partagerai avec vous mes petits écrits que je tape entre deux OS plus importants ou quelques chapitres d'une fic. Un genre de fourre-tout, en fait. Je ne peux donc pas vous garantir d'updates régulières. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Encore et toujours, je ne suis ni la BBC, ni Arthur Conan Doyle, ni Steven Moffat, ni Mark Gatiss. Qu'on se le dise.

* * *

1 : Cendres

Entre Irène et Sherlock, il y avait la grâce d'un instant, l'abandon d'une heure et le silence d'une vie. Pas de mots trop lourds à porter, de bagages encombrants d'individus lambda et insignifiants. Il y avait les phrases vides de sens et les phrases sensées ; les longues discussions pour ne rien dire et les courts échanges où leurs esprits habiles se confrontaient. Il y avait l'absence, surtout, et les mois entiers loin l'un de l'autre, bien dans leurs petites habitudes que ne venaient pas chambouler les questions en suspend de leur relation.

C'était Irène sur Sherlock puis Sherlock sur Irène. Peu importe. C'était les mains, les doigts et les caresses ; les ongles dans la peau, les corps en sueur et la débauche facile. Le salon, la chambre, l'escalier de Mrs Hudson, ailleurs, sans importance. C'était le désir brut, impérieux, souverain, l'esprit s'effaçant. Pas longtemps. C'était l'oubli et les non-dits, des bribes de sentiments incompris qui volaient dans l'air au rythme de leur souffles. Le matin, en pleine nuit, à midi, sans intérêt. C'était les cœurs qui battaient trop vite et les airs d'indifférence inutiles.

John partait, Irène surgissait. Sherlock l'accueillait, une cigarette prohibée entre les doigts. Un, deux, trois mouvements, la cigarette au tapis, les cendres sur leur chemin, nu contre nu. Pas le temps pour plus. Ils s'embrassaient, s'embrassaient, s'embrassaient. Puis tombait le rideau, les pensées partaient ailleurs et le corps prenait le pouvoir.

En musique, cette fois-là. La vieille boîte en bois de Mummy, avec sa petite manivelle pour la remonter. _La Lettre à Elise_, de Beethoven, version métallique et décharnée, résonnant dans tout l'appartement. A moitié cassée, la boîte à musique produisait en son macabre, comme les dents grinçantes d'un squelette. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

Sherlock avait les lèvres froides des mots qui en sortait, mais quand elles rencontraient les siennes, elles s'embrasaient. Irène avait la peau chaude et lui les doigts glacés. Un caresse, elle frissonnait ; deux caresses, elle oubliait. Elle était le feu, il était la glace. Impassibles tous deux à leur manière, distants mais amants. Passionnés, sans une parole, ils inversent les rôles : elle se fait glaciale, lui se rend brûlant. De braise à neige en un instant. Il leur faut au moins cela pour cacher leurs sentiments

Une fois l'acte finit, c'était terminé. Les souvenirs : emballés, étiquetés, rangés. Pas perdus, juste déguisés. Sherlock ouvrait son ordinateur et reprenait son travail. Irène parcourait la pièce, quelle quelle soit. Nue, les hanches mouvantes. Il n'osait pas la regarder, se trouver face à face avec sa beauté. Avec la vérité. C'était trop dangereux, tout simplement. Trop de sentiments.

Il y a maintenant le sol dur sous ses genoux. Et les regrets. Etrange – et nouveau. Mrs Hudson ? Sherlock aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait apprit à apprécier ses scones maison. Lestrade ? Comment fera-t-il sans lui ? John ? Trop de choses à exprimer, trop d'idées, de sensations. Trop contradictoire. Un gros gribouillage impénétrable sans début ni fin, incompréhensible.

Irène ? Pas de mots. Juste un son, étouffé.

Il y a le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe, le gémissement audacieux d'Irène qui sort de sa poche, l'éclair de la déduction, la précipitation et l'homme au pistolet face contre terre, La Femme triomphante le tenant en joue.

Sherlock ouvre son portable pour lire le message : _Bonjour, Mr Holmes. IA _

Irène ? Etonnante semble être parfait, finalement. La Femme, la seule qui compte, celle qui vient de le sauver comme il l'a sauvé des années plus tôt.

Bien sûr, elle le savait vivant. Evidemment. Elle est un peu de lui. Des indices, une déduction et voici Moran à sa merci, alors qu'il s'apprêter à tuer son détective préféré.

Il y a les souvenirs, la cendre sur le tapis, la boîte à musique et le goût de ses lèvres. Il y a les mots qu'ils ne diront jamais. Et l'avenir, désormais.

* * *

**Une review ?**


	2. Pas de danse

**Disclaimer : **Steven Moffat + Mark Gatiss + BBC = Sherlock

**Time range : **post-Reichenbach, Grand Hiatus (écrit avant la saison 3)

**A/N : **Me revoilà ! J'ai trois petit drabbles pour vous :-) Merci pour vos reviews !

**Je suis toujours à la recherche de sources d'inspiration autour de ce pairings : musiques, citations ... Et aussi de prompts. Si vous en avez à me proposer, n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

**Pas de dance :**

Irène passa en un bruissement de velours entre les convives, laissant derrière elle comme seul souvenir son parfum et le bref éclair vert de sa robe. Elle attrapa une flûte de champagne sur un plateau tendu au hasard et la porta à ses lèvres. Tout en la sirotant, elle passa en revue les invités de la soirée de gala à laquelle elle devait _le_ retrouver.

Ce monde lui était familier, dans une autre vie. Apparences et opulence. Y rentrer à nouveau était comme enfiler un vieux vêtement oublié et en retrouver en un instant toutes les imperfections. L'homme à sa droite, par exemple, avait trois maîtresses – fait reconnaissable à l'état de sa peau – et son épouse, un penchant un peu trop prononcé pour l'alcool – visible de par sa manucure. Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi à déduire tout les détails de la vie des invités mais un membre du personnel lui tapota discrètement l'épaule : « Mrs Norton ? Un Mr Sigerson vous demande au vestiaire. » Irène sourit : son cavalier était arrivé.

Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et le vit immédiatement. Droit dans son costume noir, blond cette fois-ci, Sherlock l'attendait. Elle se dirigea à sa rencontre en ouvrant largement les bras, jouant la comédie de l'accueil chaleureux. Il accepta son étreinte avec un enthousiasme tout aussi feint. Au milieu de l'embrassade, il lui demanda en chuchotant : « Est-il là ? ».

« Je pensais que tu venais pour danser avec moi. Et dîner, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

« Irène … »

« Oui, il est là. »

« Parfait. Allons danser. »

Ils se mouvaient ensemble dans la salle de bal, parfaitement synchronisés. Jambes en avant, pas sur le côté, genoux pliés, retour. Comme un mécanisme sans le moindre défaut, ils évoluaient en harmonie sur la valse que jouait l'orchestre, au delà du reste du monde.

Sherlock effleurait à peine la hanche d'Irène de sa main, préférant garder ses distances avec son corps tentateur pour se concentrer sur ses préoccupations. Michael Hely, vendeur d'armes international et ex-membre de l'organisation de Moriarty était présent au gala, transportant avec lui un dossier extrêmement compromettant qui permettrait à Mycroft de le traîner devant la justice une bonne fois pour toute. Son plan était prêt.

Tout en remerciant intérieurement sa mère pour les leçons de valse qu'elle lui avait donné dans sa jeunesse, Sherlock guida leur danse vers sa cible, alors en pleine discussion. D'une légère pression sur la main de sa cavalière, il lui intima de se pencher vers l'arrière. Faisant mine de suivre son mouvement, il fouilla la poche droite de Hely, en sortant une petite clef. Puis il se redressa comme si de rien n'était et Irène l'entraîna à nouveau vers le centre de la piste.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le hall : « Je ne te savais pas si agile de tes doigts … Enfin, si, » commenta Irène avec une expression suggestive, « mais pas dans ce domaine. »

Sherlock passa (ou, du moins, essaya) sur sa remarque délibérément suave et lui répondit placidement : « Les poches de Mycroft contiennent beaucoup de choses utiles. »

Ils donnèrent la clef à l'employé du vestiaire, qui alla ouvrir le casier correspondant sans poser de questions. Il revint avec une serviette en cuir dont Sherlock s'empara comme si il s'agissait de la sienne.

Il proposa son bras à sa cavalière et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Une fois dans la rue, ils échangèrent un sourire. La nuit était loin d'être finie.


	3. Marques

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout de Moffat, Gatiss et la BBC

**TR : **Post-Reichenbach, Grand Hiatus

**Marques :**

Sherlock s'inquiétait pour Irène, autant qu'il s'inquiétait pour les quelques personnes qui lui étaient chères – Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et surtout John - : sans en prendre vraiment conscience, par instants. L'anxiété le gagnait et disparaissait avec la vitesse d'un étoile filante. Il tenait à eux, eux tous, et à elle aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas faire face à ce sentiment la concernant. Il s'en détournait, l'évitait. Avoir peur pour elle serait comme reconnaître la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait.

Il aurait voulu agir sans se sentir concerné, caché derrière l'écran de fumée de ses prétentions. Ses barrières ne tinrent pas longtemps. Il était capable de tout pour protéger ceux qu'il osait aimer : combattre un agent de la CIA ayant frappé Mrs Hudson ; abandonner son existence et tenter de détruire toute la confiance que John avait en lui … pour son seul ami. Il s'avouait l'avoir fait pour eux. Il l'assumait. Mais elle …

Il lui fallut longtemps avant d'accepter qu'il l'avait sauvée de la décapitation pour le même motif que celui qui motiva sa chute de Saint Barts'. Cette pensée l'avait rendu malade. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qui se faisaient de plus en plus inquisiteurs.

Aux fils de leurs rencontres, il perçait quelques fissures de sa carapace. Si La Femme demeurait un mystère pour lui, certains détails lui permettait d'hypothéquer sur son passé, son histoire. Les cicatrices, en particulier.

Lorsqu'il parcourait son corps, il tombait parfois sur des petites imperfections, rugueuses sous ses doigts. Il interrompait ses caresses pour en jauger la profondeur, la forme, la taille. Une avait été faite par une lame de rasoir, déduisit-il. Une autre par un morceau de cuir fin (une cravache ? un fouet ? il préférait rester dans le doute). Quand Irène s'en rendait compte, elle grognait et détournait son attention avec inventivité.

Sherlock repoussait au fond de sa conscience la légère inquiétude qui le gagnait, évitant de se demander _qui_ l'avait blessée ainsi.

Un matin comme un autre, il se rendit compte combien elle avait maigrit. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, presque transparente. Aux zones fragiles, il pouvait voir son sang battre dans ses veines. Les os de ses hanches et de ses côtes saillaient. Lorsqu'il la questionna, restant le plus détaché possible, comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, elle baissa les yeux. Rien de grave, dit-elle, juste un peu trop d'inquiétude combinée avec un manque de sommeil. De l'inquiétude ? Elle le fixa alors avec colère. C'était pour lui qu'elle se torturait, pour lui et sa traque à travers le monde, seul et sans soutiens. Cette fois-là, ce fut Sherlock qui éluda la discussion.

Elle avait d'autres marques sur le corps, des petites madeleines de Proust au creux de son cou et dans son dos, qui le ramenait à des souvenirs d'étreintes passionnées de jadis, où il plantait inconsciemment ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle laissait les mêmes sur lui.

Un coup d'œil sur ces marques dans le miroir, et ses pensées revenaient vers elle.


	4. Gouttes d'eau

**Disclaimer : **Moffat, Gatiss, BBC, pas moi

**TR : **Post-Reichenbach, Grand Hiatus

**Inspiration : **_007 __Skyfall_ de Sam Mendes, Shanghai, bain nocturne au sommet de la ville

* * *

**Gouttes d'eau :**

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux morts, ils se rencontraient plus fréquemment que ce soit pour échanger des informations ou pour faire l'amour (ou les deux à la fois). Ils répondaient ainsi à des besoins devenus presque vitaux en un an de temps : celui de savoir la toile de Moriarty de plus en plus fragile et celui de se sentir vivants.

Il n'y avait pas d'horaires ni de lieux fixes. Juste un moment opportun, le hasard ou un message.

_Les nuits de Shanghai sont plus belles une fois appréciées de haut. Hôtel Hanzhu, terrasse du dernier étage. Dînons ensemble. _**-IA**

Irène se prélassait dans la piscine de l'hôtel, admirant la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur la ville illuminée. Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre se glisser dans l'eau, pas plus quand deux mains connues encerclèrent sa taille.

Quand pas un mot n'était échangé, ils savaient que rien d'important ne se dessinait à l'horizon. Ils aimaient ce jeu, devoir se chercher sans jamais se trouver. C'était de l'excitation à l'état pur, de quoi maintenir l'intérêt de leurs rencontres furtives autour du monde.

Elle finit par céder et s'arracher à la vue du Shanghai nocturne pour rendre à Sherlock ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il l'embrassa là, pressée contre le carrelage de la piscine. Là, parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, que le Monde les repoussaient et ne voulait pas d'eux. Ils étaient les intrus dans la bonne marche des choses les morts non morts, abandonnés par la vie et qui s'en gavaient désespérément, là, devant la citée illuminée.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur, cette ardeur presque cannibale qu'ils partagaient, à dévorer la vie l'un dans l'autre. Et Irène lui répondit en ouvrant ses lèvres à la rencontre de leurs langues, en brûlant leurs corps nus ensemble.

Sherlock l'écrasa toujours plus contre la paroi froide du bassin, imprimant sur son dos les dessins réguliers des tessons qui le décoraient. Il était épuisé par des semaines sous couvertures à l'autre bout du monde. La chaleur, la vie qui bouillait en Irène le revigorait tandis qu'il mordait à pleines dents dans ses lèvres rouges.

Lorsque désir et passion se firent trop urgents, il la libéra de son étreinte pressante et ils quittèrent l'abri de l'onde, contemplant la réflexion des lumières nocturnes sur les gouttes d'eau qui parsemaient leurs corps.

Irène le guida à l'intérieur de sa suite. Leurs pieds imprimèrent des traces mouillées sur la moquette. Sherlock s'allongea sur le lit, les bras ouvert, s'offrant au regard de La Femme. Elle connaissait leur rituel. Le reste de la nuit fut consacré aux soins patients qu'elle administra à chacune de ses blessures avant d'en tracer d'autres, plus bénignes, du bout de ses ongles.


	5. Mensonges

**Mensonges :**

Ils aimaient se mentir. Il le fallait.

Dire –répéter- qu'il allaient bien quand leurs corps étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de coupures. Oser penser à un avenir pour eux ; pour un _eux_ qui n'existerait jamais. Planifier ensemble de rester, de partir, de devenir autres pour pouvoir être ensemble. Croire que la jouissance n'aurait pas de fin.

Ils se mentaient avec délectation, parmi les draps et les caresses. Lorsque tout était trop dur, ils s'embrassaient et se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais leurs voix étaient dépourvues de sens à ces mots. C'était juste une décoration, de quoi garnir leur vies solitaire d'un semblant d'amour.

Il fallait qu'ils se mentent pour continuer à vivre.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Je suis toujours à la recherche de prompts pour mes prochains drabbles, (au cas où, un prompt est une phrase/idée donnée à un auteur autour d'un thème afin qu'il s'en inspire pour écrire une fanfic **ex : Sherlock et Irène vont à la plage **) **

**Donc, si vous avez des idées, je les attend.**


	6. Clair de Lune

**Clair de Lune : **

Nadeshiko Tezuka était connue pour son don sans égal pour le piano. Durant des années, elle s'était produite dans les plus grandes et plus prestigieuses salles de spectacle du monde.

Nadeshiko Tezuka était bien moins connue sous le nom de Iku Arikawa, la maîtresse absolue du plus grand clan Yakusa d'Osaka. C'était sous cet alias qu'elle avait, fut un temps, assis l'autorité d'un certain James Moriarty sur l'archipel nippon.

Si elle n'avait pas obéi aux ordres de cet étrange petit britannique, elle serait morte six ans plus tard d'un cancer. Ce fut pourtant un soir, bien avant, que son pacte avec le diable se rappela à elle.

Il faisait nuit sur le conservatoire d'Osaka. Elle aimait y répéter car les murs donnaient aux sons un timbre particulier. Les autres musiciens s'étaient retirés avec le soleil. Elle était seule.

Ses doigts pressaient les touches instinctivement. Sa pratique s'était rodée au fil des récitals. Les yeux clos, elle se laissait absorber par un air de Debussy. _Clair de Lune_. Parfaitement choisi.

La musique la pénétrait, l'habitait. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre dansante qui se rapprochait d'elle en mesure. Si elle avait ouvert les yeux, peut-être aurait elle apprécié la justesse du visiteur qui se mouvait avec aisance en cadence, glissant silencieusement sur le parquet. Sa symbiose avec la musique aurait pu la ravir.

Il n'y eut pourtant aucune hésitation dans le tir qui l'atteignit à l'arrière du crâne. Le morceau se finit abruptement. Les imperceptibles chuintements des deux autres balles étouffées par le silencieux vinrent clore la mélodie.

Ils se tinrent immobiles dans la nuit, leurs pieds au bord de la berge. Il leur suffirait d'un pas pour tomber et rejoindre le cadavre qu'ils venaient de jeter à l'eau. Un pas tentant pour deux êtres tentés.

Irène rendit l'arme à Sherlock. Le travail était accompli. Trois balles dans le crâne et une pierre autour du cou avaient eu raison de Iku Arikawa. La Lune luisait sur l'eau. Au moins, elle serait accompagnée au-delà par l'essence de son dernier récital.

Sans plus un regard pour le conservatoire, ils s'éloignèrent dans la pénombre.

Ils retirèrent leurs combinaisons anticontamination et leurs gants de latex une fois parvenus à la voiture. Aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard. Le corps serait retrouvé trois semaines plus tard, presque méconnaissable, boursouflé par l'eau. Cette découverte donnerait lieu à une violente guerre des clans parmi les Yakusa du pays, une purge extrêmement efficace.

Sherlock s'installa derrière le volant. Tout comme Irène, son visage n'affichait pas le moindre remord. Iku Arikawa n'était qu'un nom sur une liste, un nom qu'il pourrait rayer dès son retour à l'hôtel.

« Je serai presque peinée d'avoir gâché un tel talent » sourit Irène.

« Debussy n'est pas difficile à maîtriser », rétorqua Sherlock, dédaigneux, « et surtout le _Clair de Lune_. »

« Prouve-le. »

Et il releva le défi de ses doigts sur sa peau.

* * *

**Réponse au prompt "Clair de Lune" de Elizabeth Mary Holmes. **

Merci pour vos reviews, particulièrement à toi, Gwen Maddens (autant d'idées !)


End file.
